proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
In This Moment
In This Moment is an American heavy metal band from Los Angeles, California, United States, formed by singer Maria Brink and guitarist Chris Howorth in 2005. They found drummer Jeff Fabb and started the band as Dying Star. Unhappy with their musical direction, they changed their name to In This Moment and gained two band members, guitarist Blake Bunzel and bassist Josh Newell. In late 2005, bassist Newell left the band and was replaced by Pascual Romero, who in turn was quickly replaced by Jesse Landry. Landry was replaced by Kyle Konkiel in 2009 and Konkiel was replaced by Travis Johnson in 2010. Jeff Fabb and Blake Bunzel left the band in 2011, and were replaced by Tom Hane and Randy Weitzel respectively. After working with James Harrison in 2014 he joined the group as a rhythm guitarist and backing vocalist due to Harrison's solo career he only makes sporadic appearances with the band usually during recording and big live performances, but he produced for the band as far back as 2012. In March 2016, drummer Tom Hane announced his departure from the band and James Harrison took over as the drummer. Kent Diimmel tours as drummer when Harrison is unable to appear. Their debut album, Beautiful Tragedy, was released in 2007. Their second album, titled'' The Dream'' was released the following year debuting at number 73 on the Billboard 200. The band's third album, A Star-Crossed Wasteland was released in 2010, and their fourth album titled Blood was released in August 2012 and debuted at number 15. They have performed on several notable tours and festivals including Ozzfest in 2007 and 2008, Warped Tour in 2009, Download Festival in 2009 and 2013, Mayhem Festival in 2010, Music as a Weapon V tour in 2011, the Uproar Festival in 2012, Rock on the Range in 2012, 2013, and 2015, the Carnival of Madness tour in 2013, Knotfest in 2014, Rockfest in 2015 and Rocklahoma in 2015. Their fifth album titled Black Widow was released in November 2014. The band have achieved a large portion of their success in the United Kingdom where they are the best-selling rock or metal band in UK history. Their 23.1 million single sales is the fourth most in UK history. They have also scored 21 UK number ones, the joint second most with Elvis Presley and only better by James Harrison's solo career score of 53. Band members Current members * Maria Brink – lead vocals, piano (2005–present) * Chris Howorth – lead guitar, backing vocals (2005–present) * Travis Johnson – bass, backing vocals (2010–present) * Randy Weitzel – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2011–present) * James Harrison – rhythm guitar (2014–2016), drums (2016–present) Touring members *Kent Diimmel – drums (2016–present) Former members * Blake Bunzel – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2005–2011) * Josh Newell – bass, backing vocals (2005) * Jesse Landry – bass, backing vocals (2005–2009) * Kyle Konkiel – bass, backing vocals (2009–2010) * Jeff Fabb – drums (2005–2011) * Tom Hane – drums (2011–2016) 'Timeline' TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2005 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2006 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals,_piano id:lead value:green legend:Lead_guitar id:rhythm value:brightgreen legend:Rhythm_guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums,_percussion id:touring value:yellow legend:Touring id:studio value:black legend:Studio_albums id:bar value:gray(0.9) LineData = color:studio layer:back at:20/03/2007 at:30/09/2008 at:13/07/2010 at:14/08/2012 at:17/11/2014 at:21/07/2017 BackgroundColors = bars:bar BarData = bar:Brink text:"Maria Brink" bar:Howorth text:"Chris Howorth" bar:Bunzel text:"Blake Bunzel" bar:Weitzel text:"Randy Weitzel" bar:Newell text:"Josh Newell" bar:Landry text:"Jesse Landry" bar:Konkiel text:"Kyle Konkiel" bar:Johnson text:"Travis Johnson" bar:Fabb text:"Jeff Fabb" bar:Hane text:"Tom Hane" bar:Harrison text:"James Harrison" bar:Diimmel text:Kent Diimmel PlotData = width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(11,-4) bar:Brink from:01/01/2005 till:end color:vocals bar:Howorth from:01/01/2005 till:end color:lead bar:Bunzel from:01/01/2005 till:01/09/2011 color:rhythm bar:Weitzel from:01/09/2011 till:end color:rhythm bar:Newell from:01/01/2005 till:01/12/2005 color:bass bar:Landry from:01/12/2005 till:01/01/2009 color:bass bar:Konkiel from:01/01/2009 till:01/01/2010 color:bass bar:Johnson from:01/01/2010 till:end color:bass bar:Fabb from:01/01/2005 till:01/09/2011 color:drums bar:Hane from:01/09/2011 till:16/03/2016 color:drums bar:Harrison from:01/05/2014 till:16/03/2016 color:rhythm bar:Harrison from:17/03/2016 till:end color:drums bar:Diimmel from:17/03/2016 till:end color:touring }} Discography : Main article: In This Moment discography '' *Beautiful Tragedy'' (2007) *''The Dream'' (2008) *''A Star-Crossed Wasteland'' (2010) *''Blood'' (2012) *''Black Widow'' (2014) *''Ritual'' (2017) *''Mother'' (2020)